my tattoo shop
by briitstar3
Summary: ok bella owns a tatto shop and shhhhhhhhhhhhh wait i cant get a good signal i guess youll have to read the story
1. ok it gonna be a long day

**this story is Bella's point of view and if some stuff sounds familiar i watch la inc lol cuz i dont know much about a tatto shop but luckily ive done some research.**

**OK my chapters are not long i know **

* * *

**Bella's pov**

Oh my goodness I'm gonna buy a shop, and best of all I'm going to make it a tattoo shop as soon as I graduate oh its gonna be so fun I already know who my manager will be Alice yes Alice shes like the sister I never had and I cant believe it.

We got the shop because I had been saving up all my money since the fifth grade,since I am buying an old salon and turning it into a tattoo shop I need it made over luckily Alice knows every thing about decorating.

"Bella"Alice screamed running into my room with a phone in her hand and her hair half done which is odd for Alice , her hair is usually always pretty but today she had bad bead head wait! what I'm i thinking? oh god i hang around Alice to much its because of our sleep overs Alice loved them but today we had a sleepover at my house I live with My dad charlie but not for long me and Alice are renting an apartment in California.

"what!"I yelled back at her "well.."she said "my friend from a long time ago is coming today she already graduated so shes coming to our graduation".

"Oh that's nice"I said really filled with emotions I was happy because I was getting my very own shop. sad because I was leaving all my friends and charlie by moving to California just to buy a shop. Hurt cause Alice never told me about this special friend I also feel sort of annoyed because Alice always picked out what I wore to events and dressed me like some kind off barbie doll.

"OK Bella she will be at the school during graduation so you'll meet her after but right now we gotta get ready" Alice said with an overexcited look on her face.

"Bella once I'm done straightening my hair I'll get to your dress hair and makeup OK?"she said with a smug smile on her face I only let her dress me so people think I'm decent all people think of me as some goth girl but I'm not I just wear black eyeliner and wear my hair big at the back with a bang and a piercing beneath my lower lip and extra piercings by my ears if you call that goth than they should change the meaning I just express myself with how I I have a problem I am totally shy and self conscious

"chick sit in a chair so I could fix you up"Alice told me she sounded so funny when she said that so I laughed .

"Bella why are you laughing?".

"Because you sound weired Albert"that's my nickname for Alice the nick name she gave me was Bell-mo we got the nicknames from sesame street like Bert and Elmo,we are to old to watch it but we made them up when we were seven years old so it became a habit with calling each other that.

"well bell-mo I was just born funny"she said when she finished my make up after she fixed my hair in curls she put my lucky purple Barret in it, it looked like a she went in my closet and pulled out a dress I didn't even know I had.

"Is that mine?"I asked Alice.

"Yes I bought it for you a couple of days ago why?she said curiously.

"Its nothing I was just wondering if it was mine"I told her but she just looked at me and laughed.

When we finished getting dressed charlie drove me to the school and Alice took her new car. With Charlie it was a long and silent drive until Charlie told me that he will miss me when I go to California.

* * *

ok so please people leave me some reviews ill buy you some imaginary cookies and yeah its a short chapter

* * *


	2. THe longest drive on earth

**OK so i got my first review from vampiresandhorses43ver thank you for telling me what needed to be fixed honestly right after u wrote it i just uploaded the story again and fixed it up.**

* * *

**Bella's pov**

After graduation Miss B Alices' mom,

I think she has a crush on charlie too,Alice's mom and charlie brought us out for Pizza Alicewas mad because she wanted an after graduation party after party.

and I met Rosalie she was very nice but she had gotten a surprise that had to make her go wherever she went it was sad how she had to leave early.

"Alice are you kidding me your mad because we didn't have two parties?"I asked she looked up she had a smile on her face,really what is wrong with this girl?

She put her head back down and back up again took a bite of pizza and blurted out in a playfully mean tone if it was possible "NO! Bellbert I'm mad because you only took twenty pictures for graduation that's why I'm mad."

"Alice behave yourself your at a restaurant" Alice's mom said to Alice

"okay mom"she said looking down.

"So charlie.."Miss B trailed off talking to charlie.

* * *

The next day Alice an I spent a whole eight hours packing.

"OK Albert I think your car and the moving van are stuffed."I said to Alice before our long trip to California we were actually going in two separate cars my car is getting pulled behind the moving truck that I'm driving and Alice is driving her yellow porsche,mine is a Bugatti veyron it was blue and cute I was mad that I wasn't driving it,but at least I was bringing it with me.

Alice and I could only talk to each other through our phones so we made sure they were on speaker while we were driving, Charlies ordered us to because it would take sixteen and a half hours since me and Alice were going I have a feeling we would talk the whole time.

Right before Alice and I left Charlie And Mrs.B gave us each five hundred bucks,We said our goodbyes and hoped into our seperate cars.

After Three hours of driving I saw Alice talking on the phone to someone when I was driving but who? so I just kept driving and ignored it.

* * *

**Alice's quick pov**

While I was singing to a song in my car my phone rang "live your life aye aye aye aye you steady cha-" "Hello"I said in my sing song voice that Bella hates.

"ALICE! hey"it was Rosalie my friend who I met a couple of months ago and gotten very close to.I purposely told Bella she was a long time friend Rosalie was very nice she was never mean so she would get along with Bella ,What Bella did not know was that Rosalie left early to go back to California and we would meet her at a McDonald's.

"Hey rose. whats up"I asked her

"Oh nothing I just got back in Cali"

"Oh Bella and I will be there in twelve hours so you can rest"While I was talking I looked in my rear view mirror and saw Bella looking straight at me I looked down to quickly for her to see and said"hey rose sorry I got to go I think Bella might get a little bit suspicious so bye"

"Oh okay bye Alice" Rosalie said really sad.

"Oh rose no hard feelings well see you at McDonald's okay the one by your house" I said to her with my soft voice

"OK bye Ali"wow my friends and our nick names.

* * *

**Twelve Hours later**

While I was following Alice around the road I saw the weirdest highway names I laughed to myself then all of a sudde all of sudden "I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls and in the hal-" I just loved My ring tone "hello?.Alice "

"Oh hi Bella since we've been driving for twelve hours and since were already in Cali want to stop for something to eat? please" I looked towards her car and saw her making a pouting face through the mirror "OK Alice fine" I told her "but were are we going?"

"Oh bellmo thank you good thing I plan ahead follow me"she half yelled through the phone well it was like a shriek.

When Alice pulled up to a McDonald's I got so excited I haven't eaten that for like a year**(A/N:I Havent had mcdonalds for 1 year now its strange lol)** I pulled the key out the egnition and locked the doors and jumped out the big moving van and I ran into Alice "lets go Albert I'm starving" I flinched a little at my own voice because I sounded like Alice.

* * *

**Ok i need more reviews im trying to write a new chapter everyday cuz i know what it feels like to wait a long time for a story and i will have polls for my readers to take to depend on what happpens next but it starts when bella meets edward it not quite far from now but bye everyone and please review eveven if you are blind or cant use your fingers our somthing else my second fan fic i hope its better than my first wich i stopped writing**


	3. new friends and shops

**OK so i haven't written in two days at least its better than chapter Alice and Bella drove to California and this chapter picks up when Bella aka bellmo and Alice aka Albert my two favorite characters on sesame street Bert and Elmo and Rosalie's name will be Rosita!!! yay!and this is my longest chapter so far**

**Bella's pov**

When Alice and I entered McDonald's we went to go order are meal Alice ordered a burger and fries and I ordered a burger with apple pie and we both ordered sprite as a we got our food Alice wanted to pick a a table "oh that one Bella" I looked at her with a little smile"oh wait Alice someones sitting there"

Alice pulled me to the other side of the table"Hey Rosalie"Alice yelled the loudest I have ever heard anyone yell.

Rosalie blocked her ears and smiled at me and Alice."Hey guys"she said after she unblocked her ears.

Wait!a minute how is Rosalie here?, Alice and her little surprises are getting on my nerves but shes still my best friend,so I smiled back at Rosalie "Hey Rosalie" I said so sweetly "how did you get here?".

"Oh well Alice wanted to surprise you so she said I should leave early to start driving with Emmett"she answered who's Emmett? I made a face and bit my burger.

"Bella omg you haven't met Emmett" Alice said "I cant wait till you meet him and Jasper"Alice said excitedly ok they keep talking but where are these people I'm supposedly meeting? wow I spoke too quick I saw two dudes come out of the line one with two trays and another with one the guy with two trays was huge he had dark hair and looked like he could beat Godzilla up,other one was less huge he wasn't as muscular but he did have muscles and his hair was blond.

"Hey Rosalie" The big guy said with a big grin on his face.

"er h-h-h-h-i Emmett"She said, well I know somebody who has a crush,its weird howI detect these things.

"Hi Jasper, Emmett"Alice said standing up to greet Jasper I felt like the fifth wheel in here so I took a sip of my soda and just waited for my introduction .

"hi Alice I haven't seen you in for ever" the blond one I'm guessing who is Jasper said.

"Hi Alice"the other one I'm guessing who is Emmett said, good thing we sat by the window because I'm still waiting for my introduction so while everyone chatted I just sat looking out the window,It was kind of fun watching people outside the window pointing to our car,so I laughed at this one guy who tripped by my car and I thought i was clumsy. Then everyone turned to look at me and I hid my face in my hair and I blushed.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Bella,I cant believe I didnt introduce you to Emmet and Jasper"Wow Alice was head over heels for this dude she never forgets introducing someone so I smiled at her.

I bent over to whisper to her "Alice you like him I know it"I laughed and she turned red and smiled

"So Emmett, Jasper."Ha she used her favorite for last I smiled to myself at that thought."This is Bella were opening a tattoo shop together"Alice said smugly

"But Alice you don't have not one tattoo why would you open a shop and not have a tattoo I don't think people will go there"Jasper told Alice

"DUH! I'm making Bella do my first tattoo"Omg Alice is so sweet

I smiled at her "aw that's sweet Alice but you didn't finish introducing me I don't know you guys' names" I lied cause I felt like talking.

"Oh"The big guy who would be Emmett said turning away from staring at Rosalie "I'm Emmett nice to meet you"

"and I'm jasper"the blond boy said calmly "your really quiet honestly if you hadn't laughed I wouldn't had noticed you"he said smiling

"Oh please"Alice said "shes sometimes louder than me"

* * *

**Bella's pov**

After McDonald's Alice drove us to our new condo it was very pretty and had four rooms I don't know why we needed them but I hope it would be usefull,also she let Rosalie,Emmett and Jasper come,they offered to help us pack.

"OK Bella I'll start unpacking whats in my car and you can unpack whats in the van Rosalie will help me and I guess Em and Jazz could help you out"she ran to her car dragging Rosalie I was happy because she wasn't dragging me and jealous because I might lose my best friend.

Well its better working with dudes cause charlie hooked my car to the van I have no clue how to unhook it. I walked to my car with Emmett and jasper who gave whistles to my car.

"Wow its the first bugatti veyron I have ever seen here"Emmett said

"yeah if only I can UN-hook it off the van-"I started to say

"oh we can do that for you"Emmett and jasper said at the same time.

"Thank you so much" I said and headed to the other side accidentally bumping into Jasper**(Twilight movie moment when billy and charlie gave Bella her car she bumped into Jacob)**

* * *

**Bellas point of view**

We have been living here for a week now and alice made it fit both of our styles combined.I was laying in my deep purple colored room wathcing Bleach,I clutched my favorite pillow alice made me she made me like five of them the I dosed off to sleep last thing I heard was "if your a burglar your not a good one cause you shouldnt be talking to yourself" I knew that was probably the first episode.

" wake up you shouldnt be sleeping we get our shop today"When alices words actually cantacted my head I flew off my bed and grabbed an outfit out of my closet and went to take a hot Shower I got out I brushed my hair and put some eyeliner and mascara on.

"Albert lets take my car cause I have not driven her in a while"I told alice

"sure bellmo" she said

* * *

When we got to the shop the owner was in there waiting for us.I opened the car door,got out and shut it while I waited for alice to get out so I can lock the door.

"Hello"an old woman said from a corner of the empty store tking off a was this place huge.

I turned to her " hi i'm Isabella and this Alice"I said pointing Towards Alice.

"Oh im here to give you the key and the paper work I signed the papers well I have to go"She handed me what I needed and headed out I felt sorry for her cause I know she would start the second she left the shop i yelled so loud,so did allice and we started dancing around we turned towards each other and said

"lets go shopping"We both said.

* * *

After shopping trip alice and I started to paint the wall a dark blue.

When we finished painting we wanted to go to a restarant with rosalie,emmett and jasper to celebrate.I didn't mind what alice made me wear, I was just to happy.

She gave me the cutest dress**(on my profile)**it was black strapless and had chains on it.

* * *


	4. celebratin

Bellas pov

When we got to the restaraunt With Rosalie Emmet and Jasper were already there with huge grins on their faces looking at Rosalie and alice up and down.

"Hey girls"Emmet and Jasper said at the same time.

"Hey."

"HI."

"Whats up dudes."

Rosalie,Alice and I said. Then Alice ran up to Emmet and Jasper and gave them a hug and started chatting.

"Hey bella can you get us a table"Alice said Without much thought.

"Whatever"I told her then I walked towards a guy with bronze hair and a crooked smile who was watching me I never thought I could blush so mad by the time I came to him I bet my face was tamato red.

"How many seats do you need ?"He said smiling back at me WAiT!! i dont think i heard him when i did hear him oh gosh this is weired i dont know whats happening.

"HUh"I said back to his question I heard what he said but my brain wasnt comprehending wow does he probably think im stupid.

He chuckled and said "How many seats do you need" Oh thats what he said.

"oh Umm five" I told him While I was smiling.

"OK Follow me to your table Miss"Then he walked off and I followed behind him.

"So who are you coming with?"He asked then my brain came from whatever dogs butt it landed in and came back to my head oh shoot.I looked behind me and nobody was their except for a waitress who was looking at me like I stole her bag of skittles.

"What the hell you looking at?"I Sneered at her and followed the bronze haired guy to my table.

"I'm coming with my friends they actually are at the front of the restaurant I don't want to bother them"I smiled to him sweetly.

"Oh I see"He said and looked at my shoulder "you watch sessame street?"I blushed how could he possibly know?

"Uh yeah how-how do you know that?" I really wanted to know.

"Well um you do have a tattoo of Elmo on your shoulder"He said with a queasy smile.

I hit my hand on my head "oh"I said something else without thinking "Hey why don't you have a name-tag?" Man did I feel like a stalker.

"Cause I dont work here"He said wow am I confused.

"Huh?"I asked him.

He chuckled I liked that chuckle Wait!! whats wrong with my brain "I own this restaurant silly"He said smiling at me.

"Yo belly-bell whats up i see you found some one to talk to while we were gone"Emmet said in his funny booming voice.

"Shut up Em and don't call me that it sounds like a stomach disease"I told him.

I turned to the bronze haired guy and realised he was sitting right next to me but stood up when Emmett,Rosalie,Alice and Jasper came.

"HI I'm Alice this is jasper,Rosalie and Emmet"Alice said in her alice voice.

"HI I'm Edward Cullen"The bronze haired guy said "I Know all your names except for one"He Said looking at me.

I did blush "My name is Isabella but people call me Bella or anything but Isabella"I said.

"OK I'll see you later Bella and you guys to" He said

"Oh Edward can you not let us have that waitress I think she hates me"I said remembering her skittle stare I kinda grimaced than smiled at him.

I should have never said that he looked so mad like he was gonna throw me out the restaurant I think that girl was probably his girlfriend well that explains her skittle stare I wouldn't let anybody take my skittles."Sure thing" he said looking at the waitress while she smiled at him he turned around and forced a smile at me,gosh me and my big mouth might get us kicked out.

* * *

Edwards pov

When I saw the girl with lots of noticeable tattoos with big brown eyes and black brown hair with chains on it my head was spinning and I could not stop staring and smiling at her.

"How many seats do you need?"I asked her She looked stunning

"Huh"She said back to my question Wow shes so cute.

I chuckled to myself "How many seats do you need?"I asked her again. It looked like she was just realising something."oh Um five" she said.

"Ok follow me to your table miss"I said to her than walked to the table in the back something was telling me she wanted this occasion to be private.

I wonder why she needs five tables I don't see any body with her "Who are you coming with I asked"When Lauren passed by us glaring at this perfect girl what the heck is wrong with me I don't even know her Lauren should be lucky I cant fire her yet she thinks I like her.

"What the hell you looking at"She sneered at Lauren wow does this girl got guts I did smile when my back was turned but I just don't like Lauren for staring at her like that then I really stopped smiling.

"I'm coming with my friends they actually are at the front of the restaurant I don't want to bother them"she smiled so sweetly.

"Oh I see"He said and looked at my shoulder "you watch sessame street?"I asked and she blushed.

"Uh yeah how-how do you know that?"

"Well um you do have a tattoo of Elmo on your shoulder"I said with a queasy smile.

she hit her hand on her head "oh,Hey why don't you have a name-tag?"

"Cause I dont work here"I said.

"Huh?"she asked me.

"Yo belly-bell whats up i see you found some one to talk to while we were gone" a guy said in a funny booming voice.

"Shut up Em and don't call me that it sounds like a stomach disease"she told him.

I realised I was sitting in their seats so I stood up.

"HI I'm Alice this is jasper,Rosalie and Emmet"A pixie girl said

"HI I'm Edward Cullen and I Know all your names except for one"I Said looking at her.

She blushed "My name is Isabella but people call me Bella or anything but Isabella"she said.

"Ok I'll see you later Bella and you guys to" I said

"Oh Edward can you not let us have that waitress I think she hates me"She said than grimaced and smiled at me.

"Sure thing" I said looking at the waitress while she smiled I turned around and forced a smile at Bella cause I was mad at lauren for making Bella feel uncomfortable.


	5. The meeting day

**Ok so this story is still bellmos pov during this whole chapter and you guys send me reviews and tell me if you think she should be the only pov other than my last jacked up story this is my first succesfull one i made the other story out of boredness **

**ok heres your story**

**The are still at the restaurant**

* * *

Bella's pov

"Ok Bella you are celebrating so you don't have to pay we will actually pick straws to see who pays."Alice informed us does she actually get pixier each day? well that's my Alice so... pixieish.

"Ok Alice as long as I don't have to pay"I looked at Rosalie I wonder if she has a job maybe she can help me and Alice she is a pretty nice artist like Alice and I are,Maybe I should ask her.

"Rosalie?"I said really low.

"Yeah whats up Bella?"She said.

"Would you like to work with me and Alice? cause over the last couple of days I realised you can draw great." I told her hoping to see if she can do it cause I don't want to hire some random person looking for a job I have to try my best freinds first.

"REALLY!"Rosalie yelled in the restaurant While every single person turned their heads towards our table wow I didn't think she was that loud.I have a horrible habit of saying wow it gets annoying and I have been realising it today.

"Yeah Rose You could work at the shop too"I said.

Then I looked up and saw Alice Take out her cellphone "Hey Bella did you know that jasper paints peoples faces look at this that's me"she told me I looked at the picture and my jaw dropped this painting looks just like Alice its crazy weird I want to hire everyone at this table,hey can Emmet draw?Maybe hell be security.

"This is beautiful Jasper you never mentioned you can paint I let you sit in the drivers seat of my car you didn't even tell me you paint I feel sad."I told Jasper

"Well who's hungry"Jasper said trying to avoid me, then he looked at Alice with an evil glare but then it faded two seconds later. There is something wrong with that dude he cant stay mad at some one for a long time well that's Jasper the friendly human**(A/N:Casper the friendly ghost)** what a funny joke I Should use it.

We all Ordered our food and we didnt get a waitress Edward waited the tables.

During the whole time while Alice,Rosalie,Jasper and Emmett was talking I really wasn't in the mood to talk so I stayed quiet and played games on my phone good thing I actually buy games for my phone.

"Bella are you not gonna order dessert?"Emmet asked Hmm I am pretty full so I'll pass

"Um No I'm not"I said half paying attention I was to busy to listen cause I was playing a game.I have been feeling left out because those lubirds are too busy paying attention to each other and forget about me.

When our waiter came back with the ice cream Alice,Jasper,Rosalie and Emmet ordered they all clapped.

"Are you not gonna order?"He asked

"no I'm not really an ice cream person"I said back

"Strange I never met anybody who is not an ice cream person"He said smiling and his green eyes twinkling at me"Aren't you like celebrating or something, you shouldn't look so depressed"He Is Right I don't even know why I am so sad right now.

"Yeah your ri-"

"I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls an-"My stupid Phone rang I looked at the caller I.D it was Charlie.

"Yellow"I said through the phone.

"Bella put it on speaker" Alice began to say.

And I saw Emmett and Edward having a conversation I wonder what they are taking about I only heard something about phone and they went out and you could hear Emmett's loud laughter.

"Hey Bells am I on speaker? tell Alice I said hi."

"Hey Charlie "Alice yelled to the phone.

"Oh Bella I'm Just Calling to make Sure your safe I havent talked to you for three days I just wanted to know if you are doing fine."

"Yes father I am fine we are at a restaurant."

"Oh sorry I did not know umm Ill call you later did not mean to disturb you"He said sounding nervouse.

* * *

When we all finished our meals Emmett paid the check an Emmett was acting all wiered he said he has a secret to tell us once we get out of the restauraunt.

While We were heading out Emmett Was Walking in front of us like it was a race.

When we reached the door he turned around and faced all of us.

"ok do you guys know that waiter Belly was flirting well we went to highschool together and we both were on the football team"He smiled at us "I asked him if he wanted to join us tonight and he said only if everyone agrees so if you object speak now or forever hold your piece"

"Umm Emmet isnt it our night out as friends"Alice said

"Alice I just have alot of catching up to do I Have to talk to him he wont botheer you guys plus he remembers Rosalie too"Emmett Said Acting immature as always

"Really Edward Remembers me I thought I was the only one who Remebered him so I did not say anything"Rosalie said all excited.

"Emmett I Was not flirting I dont even know how to"I told him


	6. What did he say!

"sure and im supposed to believe that" Emmet said giving me a sarcastic look.

"Yeah you are supposed to believe that if you need proof ask alice,right alice?" I retorted.

"umm Bellmo it kind of looked like it to me"she said scratching the back of her head.

"whater"I said "so Emmett were are we going anyway?"

"Its a surprise !"Emmet whined its very hard not to laugh at that.

"ok you big fat ugly baby"Alice and I said at the same time while Rosalie and the waiter were talking about something and suddenly turned to us to laugh.

* * *

"Ok" I said on the phone to Alice "I'm here, tell Emmet to drive faster next time"I said to Alice after a long time of following Emmett to our destination.

"We are finally here,I couldn't stand Emmett and Edward talking about football the whole ride"Rosalie said getting out of Emmetts car.

"man do I feel bad for you"Alice said as she got dropped of by Jasper and waited for him to find parking. This was a huge parking lot I didn't think Jasper would find I waited I just listened in on Emmett's and Edward's conversation while I saw Rosalie and Alice talking about being forever 21..? Well the way they said it sounded like a type of store or mall,Which seams more enteresting basketball or the mall?....basketball,so thats why I walked up to Emmett and Edward and heard more clearly,until they turned around I have a feeling Emmetts going to say something rude.

"Go talk to Alice and Rosalie Bella,you know_ about girl stuff" See? I knew it _

"She dosn't have to Em"Edward said looking towards me.

"fine just don't talk...at all"Emmett said getting back to his conversation about the lakers which reminded me.

"oh my goodness I cant believe the game last night the lakers lost to miami heat"I said sadly while I purposely enteruted Emmett talking abou hes gonna get Rosalie for her birthday.

"I know right!"Edward said talking towards my direction and I shivered for a split second,why the heck is it cold in california?

"HaHaThe fat beast is shivering" Emmett he just say that? that got me so pissed off so I headed off towards my car while I was walking I heard choruses of "Bella come back" and "your not even fat you need to eat food actually" which got me more angry and only one person would say that ...Emmett boy does he know how tomake someone angry "come back bella What Emmett said is not even true"Rosalie said "I actually wish I was your size" Rosalie said.I just ignored it and went inside of my car to get something.

Then I got out of my car and locked the doors before following my friends into the bowling alley except I was really shocked by what Rosalie said to me really shocked.

* * *

"Im very sorry Belly"Emmett said to me when I walked in "I thought you would have tooken it as a joke

"ok people lets get to bowling"Jasper said

* * *

**(A/N okay it did take me long to write this because i actually forgot i wrote a story but i think ill still be writing as long as you leave me ideas in what should happen next in your eviews thank you to all the people who favorited my story) (:**


End file.
